


Спи.

by orphan_account



Series: emperor x coward [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Romance, akafuri - Freeform, just some romantic fluff stuff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 08:32:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>pg-13, романтика, юмор, ER.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Спи.

**Author's Note:**

> pg-13, романтика, юмор, ER.

Из приоткрытого окна пахну́ло утренней свежестью. Прохладный воздух колыхнул шторы из бледно-голубого шёлка, и по лицу Фурихаты пробежал ласковый холодок. Вслед за ветерком через щель между занавесок в комнату проскользнули первые багряные лучи и теперь янтарными бликами отражались на щеках, носу и чуть рыжеватых волосах.

Не поднимаясь с кровати, Фурихата взял занавеску за самый краешек и тихонько отвёл её в сторону. Его взору предстала занимающаяся заря. Лиловое небо, затянутое рассветной розоватой дымкой; полосы густых тёмных облаков, через которые пытались пробиться робкие утренние лучики, растянулись вдоль небосвода; ближе к раскалённому солнцу разметались лёгкие облачка, напоминающие персиковые перья.

Закончив созерцать вид за окном, Фурихата повернул голову вбок и взглянул на своего возлюбленного, мирно посапывающего на соседней подушке. Парень беззвучно рассмеялся и на всякий случай прикрыл рот рукой, чтобы какие-нибудь звуки, которые он ненароком мог издать, не потревожили сон его ненаглядного. 

Утром Акаши совсем не был похож на себя. Глядя на него спящего, нельзя было и подумать, что это тот самый подросток, который в своё время держал Поколение Чудес в ежовых рукавицах (к слову, они и по сей день его побаивались), а в настоящее время наводил страх не только на своих товарищей по команде, но и на окружающих, которым «посчастливилось» иметь дело с ним. 

Короткая чёлка оттопырилась и открывала вид на гладкий широкий лоб. На макушке во все стороны торчали небольшие ярко-красные завитки (Фурихата сделал для себя открытие: оказывается, после принятия душа волосы Акаши начинают слегка завиваться). Зарумяненная щека была исполосована следами от наволочки, которые отпечатались у него на лице за ночь. С приоткрытого рта свисала тонкая ниточка слюны, образуя на подушке мокрое пятно. 

Фурихата всё так же шёпотом хихикал, закрывая рот рукой. Ему пришла в голову идея сфотографировать своего возлюбленного в таком состоянии. Он повернулся к тумбочке, попутно в мыслях благодаря Всевышнего за то, что кровать не скрипнула, и потянулся к телефону. Едва он коснулся гладкого черного корпуса и уже собрался взять телефон, как вдруг на его запястье мёртвой хваткой сомкнулись бледные пальцы.

\- Только попробуй, - хриплым сонным голосом прорычал Акаши.

Рука Фурихаты, обмякнув, рухнула вниз. Сердце колотилось как бешеное, словно оно вот-вот проломило бы его грудную клетку и выскочило наружу. На ладонях выступил липкий пот, а ноги оледенели. Пока он судорожно соображал что делать дальше, прокручивая в голове возможные варианты развития событий («Мгновенная смерть», «Медленная смерть», «Медленная и мучительная смерть»), Акаши бережно развернул его в свою сторону и по-хозяйски подмял под себя, шепнув напоследок:

\- Спи.


End file.
